Yaoi Kidd X Law , âmes sensibles s'abstenir
by Nami-LaVoleuse
Summary: Ohayo ! Voilà j'ai écrit cette histoire il y a bien un an maintenant et je l'avais publiée sur mon blog, et j'ai décidé de me mettre à FanFiction donc n'hésiter pas à donner votre avis ! Pour le rated je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre.. J'ai mis T. Merci pour les conseils et les reviews !


Cela se passe un an après l'incident de Marineford, en mer dans le Nouveau Monde. Un bateau pirate naviguait tranquillement, le capitaine tranquillement posé à bord du bateau quand le silence fut rompu par des appels incessant :

- Cap'tain ! Cap'tain !

- Oui Bepo qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Eustass kidd est là et il veut te parler !

Le capitaine de Bepo qui n'est autre que Trafalgar Law fut étonné d'entendre ce nom, qui plus est son bateau se trouve près du sien. Il se leva et se mit au bord du bateau et vu Kidd couché dans un brancard et son équipage autour, il avait l'air mal en point. Pourquoi se présentait-il devant son ennemi blessé ?

- J'aimerais que vous soignez mon capitaine fit Killer

Law se mit à s'esclaffer de rire.

- Pour quelles raison je le soignerai ? Vous êtes nos ennemis je vous le rappelle, si je peux vous tuez je n'hésiterais pas !

Un peu essoufflé, Kidd prit la parole :

- Je possède la carte de l'île Shodoshima (c'est une vrai elle est au japon, c'était pour faire japonnais le nom ^^)

En entendant ce nom, Law arrêta ses rires, il prit une tête sérieuse. Comment connaissait-il l'île ou tous les trésors et les secrets de sa famille reposaient ? Il a surement du entendre un de ces conversation avec son équipage. C'est un rêve pour Law de retrouver cette île, il ne peux pas laisser une occasion pareil, il doit le sauver !

- Faîtes le monter sur le bateau !

L'équipage de Law comprit ce que cette carte représenté pour lui. Killer arriva avec son capitaine assez blessé. Kidd lui dit qu'il venait d'affronter Kuma et qu'il reçut un 'laser' dans la cuisse et depuis il n'arrive plus à bouger. C'est l'artère qui est toucher, voila tout. il faut faire vite. Law emmena Kidd dans la salle d'opération, aucun médecins ne devaient être avec lui au risque de le gêné.

Le capitaine aussi médecin déposa l'homme aux cheuveux rouges sur un 'lit'. A travers le bas du blessé on pouvait apercevoir beaucoup de sang. Il remonta le bas de son pantalon pour voir la blessure, il vit que la plaie était assez profonde, le pantalon gênant, il du l'enlever.

Le 'médecin de la mort' ne pu s'empêcher de regarder les formes que prenait le boxer de son patient, en souriant il se lécha les lèvres. Kidd préféra tourner la tête. Law voyant que la blessure était assez large elle prenait même une partie qui était sous le boxer fut résigné à l'enlever aussi. Quand il mit la main dessus avec un regard pervers bien sur, Kidd frissonna, il n'allait pas enlever ça ? mais c'était ça ou mourir, Law lui enleva.

Law regarda avec des encore plus gros yeux le sexe de l'homme couché devant lui. Il fit un sourire narquois, cela gênait de plus en plus Kidd qui s'énerva, pour le calmait, l'homme au bonnet blanc l'anesthésia, de toute façon il l'aurait fait quand même.

Après des heures de travaille, le capitaine réussi enfin à terminer l'opération il referma la plaie pour laisser la place à une cicatrice assez grande. Il attendait le réveil de son patient pour voir ses réactions et si cela marchait.

Il se réveilla enfin, Law voulu tester la douleur, il passa sa main sur la balafre. Au lieu de ressentir une douleur, Eustass eu plutôt une sensation dans son bras-ventre qui se termina par une érection. Il rougit. Law mort de rire :

- Hahaha, je vois qu'une seule petite caresse chez Mr Cap'tain kidd suffit à le faire bander ! Qu'il est sensible !

Kidd était vraiment gêné, son 'médecin' prenait vraiment un malin plaisir à le mettre dans tous ses états ! le pire c'est que Law continuai de passait sa main dans LA zone sensible, il la rapprochait de plus en plus de son sexe. Kidd ne voulait pas se laisser faire, mais il ressentait une douleur du a sa blessure, il devait se laisser faire, quel honte il ressentit en ce moment. Finalement tout en affichant un sourire très pervers Law passa sa main dans l'entre-jambe du cap'tain roux.

Ce dernier ressenti une vague de plaisir à ce moment.

" Je préfère terminer ce que je commence "

A ces mots Kidd se questionna, que va-t-il faire ? Law rapprocha son visage de sa main puis remplaça sa main par sa bouche, au début il ne fesait que léché mais voyant Kidd le suppliait d'arrêter ? non de continuer ! il le mit en bouche et commença les aller et venu du fond de sa gorge jusqu'à ces lèvres.

Kidd avait beau avoir une certaine fierté, il avait besoin de se faire plaisir de temps en temps, personne ne le saura alors il se laisse faire. Il faut dire que Law s'y prend avec une certaine douceur et avec un bon timing, A combien de patients a-t-il fait ça pour s'y prendre aussi bien ? se demandait mr Eustass il effaça rapidement cette pensait car il sentait l'éjaculation arrivait.

Law savait aussi que ça n'allait pas tarder, il fit des mouvements plus rapides qu'avant pour lui fournir le plus de plaisir possible. Le roux gémissait, ce plaisir si intense ne lui procurait que du bien il en avait complètement oubliée la douleur à sa cuisse. Il finit par se déverser dans la bouche de son 'médecin'. Cela interrompit le pirate aux boules d'oreille. Il enleva legros sexe de Kidd de sa bouche.

Après quelques regards échangés, Law reprit un de ces sourires pervers.

" Il va falloir vous allonger sur le ventre pour terminer l'opération "

Non, le Capitaine Kidd n'allait pas se soumettre quand même, c'était trop pour lui, mais d'un coté il voulait goûté à CE plaisir inconnu, que pouvait donner un homme au lit ? Il voyait déjà Trafalgar se déshabiller, cela l'embarrassait un peu. Maintenant nu, Eustass ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'entre-jambe de l'homme devant lui, il vu qu'il été aussi excité que lui.

Voyant que le roux ne voulait pas obéir, Law s'allongea sur Kidd, son sexe sur la cicatrice de son patient et sa bouche près de la sienne :

" Allez ne fais pas le timide "

Et lui laissa un baiser avant de se relever, il le retourna lui même. Le positionna à 4 pattes et il se mit au dessus de lui derrière (en levrette quoi, on s'imagine que ya la place pour ^^). Au préalable il prit un peu de lubrifiant qu'il étala sur son pénis. Comme il lui en restait sur les doigts il les enfonça dans Eustass. Ce dernier été vraiment honteux d'être le soumis dans l'histoire, mais rien ne pouvais y changer, en plus cela lui laissé une certaine douleur il laissa sortir des bruits.

Law en introduisit un deuxième, puis un troisième. Kidd commença à s'habituait à la douleur car il arrêtait ses 'bruits'. Law l'a compris il enleva ses doigts magiques et y mit sexe bombé. Law était si pressé ! Qu'il commençait avec des mouvements rapides et violent; où était passé la douceur ? Il voulait juste prendre son pied. Le soumis avait mal, cela s'entendait pas des cris de douleurs.

Mais peu de temps après cette douleur se remplaça par un plaisir intense. Law gémissait de plaisir encore et encore, de même pour son amant qui s'enfonçait encore plus rapidement et plus fort que le début. Ses mouvements de va-et-viens réguliers provoquaient tout un tas de sensations chez le roux qui appréciait de plus en plus. C'était bon vraiment bon, la première fois qu'il ressent cela. Est-ce parce que c'est un homme ou pour une autre raison ?

Pas le temps de réfléchir à sa ! Il se rapproche de l'orgasme ! Déjà, oui Law est tellement bon, il s'y prend bien. Le Capitaine Kidd se sentait toujours un peu honteux car il lâchait des cris de plaisir aiguë en plus il faisait l'amour avec un homme, comment en est-il arrivait là ?

Trafalgar finissais de se déverser en lui pour une dernière 'poussée' qui laissa entendre un cri de plaisir très fort chez les deux pirates. si fort que les médecins d'a coté l'ont entendu mais il prirent sa pour un cri du patient suite à la douleur.

Kidd tomba et se coucha, Law tomba au dessus de lui. Il lui caressait le dos. Lui chuchotant quelques mots :

- T'es guéri ?

- Oui merci Docteur !

Ils finirent pas se lever et se rhabiller, les autres ne comprenait pas pourquoi il mettait trop de temps; law expliqua que l'hémorragie était plus grave qu'il ne pensais etc ..

Au moment de partir, Mr Eustass remit la carte comme convenu avec un petit mot. Il partit. A son départ, Trafalgar lu la lettre.

" Merci de ce bon moment, tu as su me faire mettre ma fierté de coté, mais la prochaine fois c'est moi qui prendras les choses en mains; A la prochaine "

Law rigola à nouveau. Peut-être, oui, la prochaine fois qu'il se verrons alors ! Puis il se remit e route lui aussi.


End file.
